nba_familyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Allen
Walter Ray Allen (born July 20, 1975), referred to as Ray Allen, is an American professional basketball player who is currently playing for the Boston Celtics in the National Basketball Association. He has played professionally for the Milwaukee Bucks, Seattle SuperSonics, and the Boston Celtics; and collegiately for the University of Connecticut Huskies. One of the most accurate 3-point and free throw shooters in NBA history, he is a nine-time NBA All-Star and won an Olympic gold medal as a member of the 2000 United States Men's Basketball Team. Allen has acted in two films, including a co-starring role in the 1998 Spike Lee film He Got Game. High school The third of five children, Allen was born at Castle Air Force Base near Merced, California. A military child, he spent time growing up in Saxmundham in England, Altus in Oklahoma, Edwards Air Force BaseJockBio: Ray Allen Biography in California, and Germany.Marc J. Spears, Allen takes a strange route to his roots, The Boston Globe, October 10, 2007. He attended high school in Dalzell, South Carolina, where he led Hillcrest High School to a basketball state championship.SLAM ONLINE | » 26. Ray Allen College career Allen attended the University of Connecticut from 1993 to 1996, where he earned All-American status and was named USA Basketball's Male Athlete of the Year in 1995. In 1995-96, his final college season, Allen was a first-team All-American and won the Big East Player of the Year award. Allen finished his UConn career third on the Huskies' career scoring list with 1,922 points and set a single-season school record by connecting on 115 three-pointers in 1995-96. In 2001, he was named honorary captain of the 25-member UConn All-Century Basketball Team. On February 5, 2007, his name and number were honored at Connecticut's Gampel Pavilion during the "Huskies of Honor" ceremony at halftime of the men's basketball game against the Syracuse Orange.www.UConnHuskies.com Mens Basketball NBA career Milwaukee Bucks (1996–2003) Allen was drafted by the Minnesota Timberwolves with the fifth pick of the 1996 NBA Draft. Immediately after his selection, Allen and Andrew Lang were traded to the Milwaukee Bucks for the rights to fourth pick Stephon Marbury. Allen was a member of the NBA's All-Rookie 2nd Team in 1996. His most successful season with the Bucks occurred during the 2000-01 season as he won the 3-point shootout during All-Star Weekend, was selected to the All-NBA Third Team, and led the Bucks, as part of Milwaukee's "Big Three", alongside Sam Cassell and Glenn Robinson, to the Eastern Conference Finals, where they lost in seven games to the Philadelphia 76ers. Seattle SuperSonics (2003–2007) Allen remained with the Bucks midway through the 2002-03 season, when he was dealt to the Sonics, along with Ronald Murray, former UConn teammate Kevin Ollie, and a conditional first round draft pick, in exchange for Gary Payton and Desmond Mason. After an injury-riddled 2003-04 season, he was named to the All-NBA 2nd Team and, alongside teammate Rashard Lewis, led the Sonics to the Conference Semifinals in 2005. During the 2004 preseason, Allen had a brief war of words with Los Angeles Lakers guard Kobe Bryant, whom Allen accused of alienating teammates trying to prove that he did not need Shaquille O'Neal to win games and championships. Allen told the press that if the Lakers remained a mediocre squad, "in about a year or two he will be calling out to (Lakers owner) Jerry Buss that we need some help in here, or trade me." When asked about Allen's comments, Bryant responded, "Don't even put me and that dude in the same breath."http://sports.espn.go.com/nba/columns/story?columnist=hughes_frank&id=1945983 After the 2004-05 season, Allen signed a 5-year, $80 million contract extension. In the 2006-07 regular season, he averaged a career-high 26.4 points per game while adding 4.5 rebounds and 4.1 assists per game. During his Seattle tenure, Allen achieved many individual accomplishments. On March 12, 2006, Allen became the 97th player in NBA history to score 15,000 points. On April 7, 2006, Allen moved into second place on the NBA's list of all-time 3-point field goals made, trailing only Reggie Miller. On April 19, 2006, Allen broke Dennis Scott's ten-year-old NBA record for 3-point field goals made in a season against the Denver Nuggets. On January 12, 2007, Allen scored a career-high 54 points against the Utah Jazz in a 122-114 overtime win, the second most in Sonics history. Shortly after, he had ankle surgery on both ankles and missed the remainder of the 2006-07 season. Boston Celtics (2007–present) of the Atlanta Hawks in Game 4 of the 2008 NBA Playoffs.]] against the Atlanta Hawks.]] On June 28, 2007, the Sonics traded Allen and Glen Davis, the 35th overall pick in the 2007 NBA Draft, to the Celtics in exchange for Delonte West, Wally Szczerbiak, and the fifth overall pick, Jeff Green. On November 4, 2007, Allen passed 17,000 points for his career with his first of two 3-pointers in overtime in a 98-95 victory against the Toronto Raptors, in which he sank the game winning 3-pointer with three seconds remaining in overtime.Allen's last-second 3 caps milestone day as C's nip Raps, Associated Press, November 4, 2007. On February 13, 2008, Allen was named by NBA Commissioner David Stern to replace injured East All-Star Caron Butler of the Washington Wizards, who was out with a left hip flexor strain, for the 2008 NBA All-Star Game in New Orleans. While LeBron James was given the All-Star MVP Award, many analysts, including the TNT commentators of the game, felt it should have gone to Allen, who scored 14 points in a stretch of 2 minutes and 30 seconds in the fourth quarter to seal the win for the East team. On March 28, 2008, Allen was honored as the 3rd best of the 20 greatest players in franchise history during Milwaukee's 40th Anniversary Team Celebration, but couldn't attend the festivities because of the Celtics' game against the New Orleans Hornets.Charles F. Gardner, Forward march: Dandridge proud of legacy he left with team, JS Online, March 28, 2008.40th Anniversary Main Page, Bucks.com, March 26, 2008.Marc J. Spears, Allen left mark with Bucks, The Boston Globe, March 28, 2008. On June 12, 2008, Allen would play all 48 minutes and contribute greatly with 19 points and 9 rebounds in what would become the largest comeback in NBA Finals history, with the Celtics coming back from a 24-point deficit at one point in the second quarter and a deficit as large as 20 in the third. In that game, Allen would make the game clinching layup with 16.4 seconds remaining to give the Celtics a 5-point lead and put the game away. On June 17, 2008, in the series-ending Game 6 of the NBA Finals, Allen tied an NBA Finals record with seven three-pointers in the Celtics' 131–92 victory of the Los Angeles Lakers,Allen takes care of business and also broke the record for three-pointers made in a NBA Finals series with 22, eclipsing the previous record of 17 by Dan Majerle and Derek Harper.Elias Sports Bureau, Elias Says..., ESPN.com, June 17, 2008. On February 5, 2009, Allen was named as the All-Star replacement for Orlando Magic point guard Jameer Nelson. This marks Allen's ninth time on the All-Star team and the second straight year he has made it alongside teammates Kevin Garnett and Paul Pierce. On February 22, 2009, with his streak ending at 72, Allen broke the Celtics franchise record in consecutive free throws made previously set by Larry Bird (71). In the first round of the 2009 playoffs against the Chicago Bulls, game one proved to be tough for Allen. He ended up shooting 1-11 from the field, and the Celtics lost by two. In game 2 however, Allen nailed the game winning three-pointer at the end of regulation with two seconds left to cap off an impressive 30 point night.http://www.nba.com/games/20090420/CHIBOS/gameinfo.html In Game 6, despite a Boston loss, Allen managed to score 51 points. Boston ended up winning the series in 7 Games. He reunited with former teammate and co-captain of the Seattle Sonics, Rashard Lewis in the Conference Semifinals, this time as opponents, however. After 4 games and a 2-2 series tie, his highest scoring game was a 22 point performance in a Game 2 victory.http://sports.yahoo.com/nba/boxscore?gid=2009050602 On December 10, 2009, Ray Allen scored 18 points to reach the 20,000 point total for his career. On June 6, 2010, in Game 2 of the 2010 NBA Finals in a 103-94 victory against the Los Angeles Lakers, Allen set the record for most three-pointers made in an NBA Finals game on 8-11 shooting. He broke Michael Jordan's record of six three-pointers in one half by hitting seven in the first half and had tied Scottie Pippen and Kenny Smith's record for most three-pointers in one game in the NBA Finals by half time. Allen also became the first player in NBA history to have two separate games of scoring at least seven three-pointers in the NBA Finals. In the following game, on June 8, 2010, Allen was one miss shy of tying the NBA Finals record of most consecutive missed shots, going 0-13 from the field, including 0-8 from the 3-point line. He did, however, manage to score 2 points from the free throw line. After becoming a free agent on July 1, 2010, Allen re-signed two year-deal with the Boston Celtics on July 7 worth $20 million.http://sports.espn.go.com/boston/nba/news/story?id=5362387. Acting career In 1998, Allen co-starred alongside Denzel Washington in the Spike Lee film He Got Game as high school basketball phenomenon Jesus Shuttlesworth. Roger Ebert praised Allen as a "rarity: an athlete who can act,"Roger Ebert, He Got Game: Review. while New York magazine described him as "graceful and fast in the basketball scenes" while giving "a somberly effective minimalist performance."He Got Game: Review. New York magazine. His role as Shuttlesworth earned him the nickname "Jesus" from teammates and fans.Marc J. Spears, Allen acts like consummate role player, The Boston Globe, October 22, 2007. Allen also appeared as Marcus Blake in the 2001 film Harvard Man. Trivia and popular culture *Has a borderline case of obsessive–compulsive disorder, to which he attributes his consummate shooting style.Jackie MacMullan, Routine excellence is Allen's secret, The Boston Globe, April 20, 2008. *He is a member of the Air Jordan brand, which is a subsidiary of Nike. *Served as NBA Spokesperson for the Jr. NBA/Jr. WNBA program.NBA.com: Ray Allen Bio Page *Selected as NBA Spokesman for the Thurgood Marshall College Fund. *Started the "Ray of Hope" Foundation to assist charities in several communities. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 1996–97 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 82 || 81 || 30.9 || .430 || .393 || .823 || 4.0 || 2.6 || .9 || .1 || 13.4 |- | align="left" | 1997–98 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 82 || 82 || 40.1 || .428 || .364 || .875 || 4.9 || 4.3 || 1.4 || .2 || 19.5 |- | align="left" | 1998–99 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 50 || 50 || 34.4 || .450 || .356 || .903 || 4.2 || 3.6 || 1.1 || .1 || 17.1 |- | align="left" | 1999–00 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 82 || 82 || 37.4 || .455 || .423 || .887 || 4.4 || 3.8 || 1.3 || .2 || 22.1 |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 82 || 82 || 38.2 || .480 || .433 || .888 || 5.2 || 4.6 || 1.5 || .2 || 22.0 |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 69 || 67 || 36.6 || .462 || .434 || .873 || 4.5 || 3.9 || 1.3 || .3 || 21.8 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 47 || 46 || 35.8 || .437 || .395 || .913 || 4.6 || 3.5 || 1.2 || .2 || 21.3 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Seattle | 29 || 29 || 41.3 || .441 || .351 || .920 || 5.6 || 5.9 || 1.6 || .1 || 24.5 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Seattle | 56 || 56 || 38.4 || .440 || .392 || .904 || 5.1 || 4.8 || 1.3 || .2 || 23.0 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Seattle | 78 || 78 || 39.3 || .428 || .376 || .883 || 4.4 || 3.7 || 1.1 || .1 || 23.9 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Seattle | 78 || 78 || 38.7 || .454 || .412 || .903 || 4.3 || 3.7 || 1.4 || .2 || 25.1 |- | align="left" | 2006–07 | align="left" | Seattle | 55 || 55 || 40.3 || .438 || .372 || .903 || 4.5 || 4.1 || 1.5 || .2 || 26.4 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Boston | 73 || 73 || 35.9 || .445 || .398 || .907 || 3.7 || 3.1 || .9 || .2 || 17.4 |- | align="left" | 2008–09 | align="left" | Boston | 79 || 79 || 36.4 || .480 || .409 || .952 || 3.5 || 2.8 || .9 || .2 || 18.2 |- | align="left" | 2009–10 | align="left" | Boston || 80 || 80 || 35.2 || .477 || .363 || .913 || 3.2 || 2.6 || .8 || .3 || 16.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 1022 || 1018 || 37.1 || .450 || .396 || .894 || 4.3 || 3.7 || 1.2 || .2 || 20.5 |- | align="left" | All-Star | align="left" | | 9 || 0 || 20.3 || .421 || .313 || .733 || 2.4 || 2.2 || 1.2 || .2 || 14.8 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 1998–99 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 3 || 3 || 40.0 || .532 || .474 || .615 || 7.3 || 4.3 || 1.0 || .3 || 22.3 |- | align="left" | 1999–00 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 5 || 5 || 37.2 || .444 || .385 || .909 || 6.6 || 2.6 || 1.6 || .0 || 22.0 |- | align="left" | 2000–01 | align="left" | Milwaukee | 18 || 18 || 42.7 || .477 || .479 || .919 || 4.1 || 6.0 || 1.3 || .6 || 25.1 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Seattle | 11 || 11 || 39.6 || .474 || .378 || .889 || 4.3 || 3.9 || 1.3 || .4 || 26.5 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Boston | 26 || 26 || 38.0 || .428 || .396 || .913 || 3.8 || 2.7 || .9 || .3 || 15.6 |- | align="left" | 2008–09 | align="left" | Boston | 14 || 14 || 40.4 || .403 || .350 || .948 || 3.9 || 2.6 || 1.1 || .4 || 18.3 |- | align="left" | 2009–10 | align="left" | Boston | 24 || 24 || 38.5 || .431 || .386 || .863 || 3.3 || 2.6 || 0.9 || .1 || 16.1 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 101 || 101 || 39.5 || .447 || .402 || .896 || 4.0 || 3.4 || 1.1 || .3 || 19.5 Honors , Allen threw out the ceremonial first pitch for a Boston Red Sox game at Fenway Park.]] *NBA Champion: 2008 *Olympic gold medalist as member of the United States men's basketball team that played at the 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney, Australia. *9-time NBA All-Star: 2000, 2001, 2002, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 *All-NBA Second Team: 2005 *All-NBA Third Team: 2001 *NBA All-Rookie Second Team: 1997 *NBA Joe Dumars NBA Sportsmanship Award: 2003 *The Sporting News "Good Guy": 2000, 2001, 2005 *NBA All-Star Weekend Three-point Shootout champion: 2001 NBA records Regular season Seasons leading the league in three-point field goals made: 3 ( - , ) Consecutive seasons leading the league in three-point field goals made: 2 ( - ) Three-point field goals made, season: 269 ( ) Three-point field goals made, half: 8, second half, for Milwaukee Bucks vs. Charlotte Hornets, Playoffs Three-point field goals made, 6-game series: 22, for Boston Celtics vs. Los Angeles Lakers, 2008 NBA Finals Three-point field goals made, 7-game series: 28, for Milwaukee Bucks vs. Philadelphia 76ers, 2001 Conference Finals Three-point field goals made, game: 9, twice 9, for Milwaukee Bucks vs. Philadelphia 76ers, 9, for Boston Celtics at Chicago Bulls, (3 OT) Three-point field goal attempts, game: 18, for Boston Celtics at Chicago Bulls, (3 OT) Finals Three-point field goals made, 6-game series: 22, for Boston Celtics vs. Los Angeles Lakers, 2008 NBA Finals Three-point field goals made, game: 8, for Boston Celtics at Los Angeles Lakers, *Also holds second (see below) Three-point field goals made, half: 7, first half, for Boston Celtics at Los Angeles Lakers, Three-point field goals made, quarter: 5, second quarter, for Boston Celtics at Los Angeles Lakers, Three-point field goal attempts, 6-game series: 42, for Boston Celtics vs. Los Angeles Lakers, 2008 NBA Finals All-Star Three-point field goals made, career: 20 Three-point field goal attempts, career: 64 Three-point field goal attempts, game: 11 (2005) Three-point field goal attempts, half: 7, second half (2005) Ranks 2nd in NBA history Regular season Three-point field goals made, career: 2,444 *Trailing Reggie Miller Three-point field goal attempts, career: 6,176 *Trailing Reggie Miller Three-point field goal attempts, season: 653 ( ) *Trailing George McCloud Three-point field goal attempts, none made, game: 10, for Seattle SuperSonics vs. Boston Celtics, Playoffs Three-point field goals made, one postseason: 57 (2001) *Trailing Reggie Miller Three-point field goals made, 7-game series: 27, for Boston Celtics vs. Chicago Bulls, 2009 First Round Three-point field goals made, game: 8, for Boston Celtics at Los Angeles Lakers, Three-point field goals made, half: 7, first half, for Boston Celtics at Los Angeles Lakers, Three-point field goal attempts, 7-game series: 58, for Boston Celtics vs. Chicago Bulls, 2009 First Round Finals Three-point field goals made, game: 7, for Boston Celtics vs. Los Angeles Lakers, Three-point field goal attempts, 7-game series: 41, for Boston Celtics vs. Los Angeles Lakers, 2010 NBA Finals Three-point field goal attempts, game: 11, for Boston Celtics at Los Angeles Lakers, All-Star Three-point field goals made, game: 5, twice (2005, 2008) Three-point field goal attempts, game: 10 (2002) Ranks 3rd in NBA history Regular season Three-point field goals made, game: 10, for Milwaukee Bucks vs. Charlotte Hornets, Playoffs Three-point field goals made, 5-game series: 19, for Boston Celtics vs. Miami Heat, 2010 First Round Ranks 4th in NBA history Highest free throw percentage, season: .952 (237—249) ( ) Franchise records *Holds Milwaukee Bucks franchise records for most consecutive games played (400), most career three-point field goals made (1,051), and most career three-point field goals attempted (2,587) *Holds Boston Celtics franchise record for most consecutive free throws: 72. See also *List of National Basketball Association career scoring leaders *List of National Basketball Association career 3-point scoring leaders *List of National Basketball Association players with 1000 games played